corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Julran Shield Technologies
The company called Julran Shield Technologies used to be the most powerful company in the galaxy. They sold new and more advanced shields across the galxy to many eager buyers, who would then pay the company almost obscene amounts of money. However, JST recently fell out of Government favor after the discovery of the nexus shield on the MSV Valturnica. ''This nexus shield's capabilities made the ship almost invulnerable to attack and certainly discouraged many Omega Unit members attempting to destroy the dreaded ship. JST countered, however, by denying all claims and then released a simliar version of the nexus shield and began shipping it to many major warring nations. Although the Government believed that the two shields were so identical that it couldn't be a coincedence, they failed to convict JST after a shipment was sent to the Government to set up around the capitol building free of charge. JST has no official leader and is apparently run by a group called the JST High Command, which regulates buisness and creation of new technology within JST labs. However, JST was left crippled by the "Lagora System Incident" and has been struggling to catch up ever since. Julran Shield Technologies started out as a small time company on an unnamed IWA planet. They specialized in making new computers and other gadgets for the IWA public, much to the planet's enjoyment. However, it wasn't until an unknown man came along and changed the course of the small company for ever. Single-handedly, he rose through the ranks of the company and became the boss, refusing to release his name to the public in any form, making the public refer to him simply as "the man". By himself, this man changed the course of the company. First, he changed it's name from "Computers and stuff" to Julran Shield Technologies, Julran being a name that might refer to the boss at the time. Then, following up on the company's new name, the man focused all their efforts to creating new shields for the war against the Corvadar. These shields were the best to ever be seen in the galaxy. Slowly, news of the new company's talent at making shields left the small IWA system and traveled all the way to the Government, who eagerly wanted shield for their warships and their private homes. Before JST knew it, they had triple their original staff and were selling to the farthest corners of the galaxy, becoming an international competitor in the race to be the best company in the galaxy. However, soon after these triumphs, the man who had lead JST to greatness died tragically, throwing the entire company into mourning and closing down their stores for four days. When the company finally emerged again, it was not the same benevolent company it had been before. It had come under control of a group known as the JST High Command, an extremely ambitious group of men who would go to any lenghts to make money. JST began not only selling to the Government and several empires, but also to local gangs and terrorist orginizations. These new customers brought in more cash but at a great cost. Slowly, the company slipped into darker territory. Calls made saying that JST was turning for the worst were quickly silenced. The nexus shield discovered on the MSV Valturnica ''caused them to fall out of favor with the Government. Finally, with the "Lagora System Incident", the company was offically crippled and fell out of the galaxywide ecnonomy. Today, JST has recovered partially from the "Lagora System Incident" and have begun to climb their way back up the economy ladder in an attempt to regain their former glory. But many JST fans doubt the company will ever end up being the type of company it was in the past.